


From Hope, Eternity Will Be Born

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom, Riding, Smut, dorks being cute and sexy and so disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s the moment that Yuuri has been looking forward to and dreading. Tonight’s performance will determine if his and Viktor’s love has come to a full fruition.He just has to show the world that love can change the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Stay Close To Me, Don’t Leave”. Lyrics from [littlechubbyyuuri](http://www.littlechubbyyuuri.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  got this idea and had to write this out since there’s no way this will happen in the finale. (Still hoping for a pair skating to “Stay Close to Me, Don’t Leave,” tho)
> 
> btw, massive thank for that huge turnout on my last fic, ['that sounded like a marriage proposal'](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/8710816)!!! I never expected to get 6000+ reads over night!

 

“You’ll absolutely keep your eyes on me, right?” Yuuri asks, pressing his forehead against Viktor’s.

Viktor smiles.  He leans further against the fence and tilts his head to capture Yuuri’s lips in a fleeting kiss.  The audience blows up with cheers and claps and Yuuri can feel Yurio’s disgusted, yet fond stare boring into them.

“Of course,” Viktor whispers.  “Go show them our love, Yuuri.”

Yuuri pushes himself off the wall and greets the audience.  He takes his starting position from _“Yuri on Ice”._   He wonders what Viktor will do now when he sees what is to come.

He can hear everyone in the arena let out a collective gasp as the opening notes from _“Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare”_ flows out from the speakers instead.  He catches a glimpse of Victor’s face, who is literally clutching his own face in surprise.

“J-Japan’s late bloomer Katsuki Yuuri seems to have changed his song for the free programme,” Morooka announces. “His selection is _‘Stay Close to Me, Don’t Leave’._ Notably, it was a song that Viktor Nikiforov had had written for his free programme in the last season.  Nikiforov’s first planned jump was a quadruple Lutz whilst Katsuki’s programme would lead with a quad toe loop-triple toe loop combo. Let’s see what he has in store for us.”

Sneaking in elements from this song when he was supposed to be practicing his own song was tricky.  He has managed to do it anyhow by going back to the Ice Castle after Viktor had gone to sleep or by arriving early in the morning.

He starts things off easy with the usual quad-triple combination that he can land.  It is rather challenging now that he has to time his jumps to a different music than what he is used to.  He follows up with a bit of choreography focusing on the melancholy atmosphere of the song, borrowing heavily from Viktor’s programme but still adding his own touch.  He smiles to himself as he gears up for a quadruple Salchow.  He has been jumping his butt off to land this and he is so proud of himself for landing it in competition.  The crowd goes wild again but the only person Yuuri can see is Viktor and the pure love and surprise that coexist in his cyan eyes.

On a whim, he blows a kiss to Viktor as he leaps into a flying sit spin, transitioning out into a shotgun spin.  He barely has time to catch his breath before he has to keep up with the song and move onto a triple axel.  He is nails the triple flip that follows soon after.

Yuuri reverts to own programme for the next element, completing a lunge, a spread eagle, and then the Ina Bauer.  He adds a quick spiral before the triple axel-single loop-triple Salchow to time his combination to the music.  He decides to switch out the next combination on a whim in favour of a triple Lutz-triple loop. 

He keeps the step sequence, pouring his heart into it.  He has to show the world his love in the only way he knows how.  He dares to hope that the audience can see it as the din from the crowd grow louder and louder.  When he passes by Viktor, he is fairly sure that he see Viktor’s eye glistening.

The last jump is where it all rides.  He takes a deep, calming breath before he launches himself into the quadruple flip as the lyrics _“Le tue mani, le tue gambe.   Le mie mani, le mie gambe.  I battiti del cuore.  Si fondono tra loro”_ ring out on the rink  The cheers from the audience practically lifts the roof as Yuuri lands a clean quad flip with a flourish. All that is left is an elaborate step sequence and a combination spin takes him to the end.  He does a small lunge right as the lyrics _“Partiano insieme ora sono pronto”_ ring out followed by the instrumental cadence.  He ends his programme with the finishing pose for his original one: his right hand laid in his heart whilst his left hand is outstretched towards Viktor. 

There is a brief pause when the song ends, followed by a deafening response from the audience.

“That was an unprecedented, masterful performance from Katsuki Yuuri!” Morooka declares.  “Not only has he surprised us with the change of songs, but Katsuki has shown us a side of his skating that we have never seem before!  Not even Nikiforov, his coach seems to have anticipated this!”

Viktor’s face is an unreadable mask as he sprints towards the Kiss & Cry. Uh oh.  This is scarily reminiscent of Cup of China.  Only this time, Yuuri isn’t rushing over to the edge of the rink. 

Now that the anxiety and excitement from the performance has subsided, Yuuri is mortified. He is terrified to face Viktor after tonight’s performance.  Heck, he has bared his heart and his love for Viktor in front of the whole wide world just now.  At first, his only thought as he prepared this was that he wanted to surprise Viktor more than he wanted to win gold.  But now, now a twinge of regret was pinching at his heart. Maybe he should have saved this for the exhibition where points and winning don’t matter.

He takes his bow and picks up a few plushies.   It’s funny how the majority of them are sushi and other Japanese food related ones.  

When he finally reaches the edge of the ice, he has to force himself to look up from the ice.  Viktor has his arms wide open so Yuuri approaches him thinking that it’s a hug.

It is not.

Viktor grabs him by the lapels of his costume and pulls him in, a touch roughly.  Their lips smash into one another and Viktor is kissing him as though he were stranded in a desert and Yuuri is his only sustenance.  He can hardly hear the roaring cheers and applause from the audience over the pounding of his own heart in his ears.  Viktor’s hands move to lock with Yuuri’s and they are trembling as Yuuri’s are.

After what feels like an eternity, Viktor finally pulls back from their kiss, their fingers still intertwined.  There are tears in his eyes as he smiles at Yuuri as though he is the sun.

“You have to stop doing that, y’know,” he sniffles.  “Surprising me like that while the world is watching.  Really, Yuuri.   I think that I fell for you all over again.  How do you keep doing this?”

Yuuri buries his face in Viktor’s shoulder, his face burning with a slight embarrassment and the post performance high.

“You.  You always keep me going,” he mumbles into Viktor’s woollen coat.  “You have always been my muse since the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

Viktor is smiling with the most tender expression as he lifts Yuuri’s head.

“I love you,” Viktor whispers.  “No matter what happens at the podium, I will love you and never leave you.”

Tears well up in Yuuri’s eyes. “I, I love you, Viktor.  I’m going to hold you to that.”

The rest of the night is a blur for Yuuri.  He wins the gold, that much he knows as Viktor celebrated the award by kissing him again in front of all the cameras.  During the interviews, Viktor never let go of Yuuri’s hands.

Somehow they make it back to their hotel room in one piece.  Yuuri is beyond exhausted by the time he dives into the bed.  The plush, fresh sheet feel nice against his jellified body and all he wants to do is close his eyes and sleep for the next month or so.

Well.  That’s not _all_ that he wants to do.

Case in point, Viktor is already trailing his fingers up and down Yuuri’s spine.  Despite the thick layers of winter clothes separating their flesh, Yuuri can feel the searing heat from Viktor’s touch on his skin.

“Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, his lips brushing the shell of Yuuri’s ear.  “Do you just want to sleep?  Whatever you want, I will do it for you, my champion.”

Yuuri blushes.  Right.  He won the Grand Prix Final.  He is the winner.  He will probably move on to the Four Continents and the World Championships next year.  And he will selfishly keep Viktor by his side.

“W-we can do it” Yuuri mumbles, burying his face in the pillows.  “I want to do it.”

He feels his body being flipped around, only to be greeted by a smiling Viktor.  “I won’t go easy on you,” Viktor promises.

Yuuri giggles.  “I think I should be the one saying that.  Remember that time when you fell asleep in the middle of round two?”

Viktor pouts.  “I’m pretty sure I was also beyond tipsy and tired after a hard day of practice with you.  You’re the one with excessive stamina, Yura.  I’m an old man now.”

“Not quite,” Yuuri puts his forefinger on Viktor’s lips.  “But I am planning to do something for your birthday.”

Viktor’s eyes light up.  “Is it something naughty?  I’ve been a bad boy.”

Obviously.  The expression on Viktor’s face right now can’t be described as anything but pure sin and seduction.  Yuuri groans, pretending to cave as he pulls Viktor down for a kiss.  Now that they don’t have the whole world watching them, they are free to do as they like.  Viktor is even ravenous and impatient with his kisses, goading Yuuri on more than he has before.  He makes a quick work of stripping both himself and Yuuri.

“God, I had to stop myself from jumping onto the ice when I saw you skating to my song earlier tonight,” Viktor rasps, tugging down Yuuri’s briefs with his teeth.  “You looked good enough to eat, love.”

“I’m still not going to have sex with you on ice even if you can provide us with the thickest blankets to do it on,” Yuuri deadpans.

“I wasn’t saying anything,” Viktor points out, his hand wrapping around Yuuri’s cock.

“But your eyes were.”  Yuuri kisses Viktor’s eyelids.  Viktor smirks, bending down to take Yuuri’s entire cock into his mouth.  Yuuri still can’t decide how he should feel about the fact that Viktor is a sex god on and off ice.  It’s painfully obvious that Viktor has had long list of ex-lovers; whereas Yuuri is still learning how sex works.

“You don’t have to lift a single finger tonight, Yura,” Viktor murmurs, kissing the inside of Yuuri’s thigh.  “It’s all about you.”

“What do you mean, Viktor?  It’s not—ah!”

Viktor is quick to straddle him.   Yuuri’s eyes widen when he sees Viktor reach behind him and pull out a butt plug.  What?  When?  How?  He can’t voice his questions as Viktor kisses him again.  Viktor rolls a condom down his erection and practically hops right on it.

“Viktor,” Yuuri groans.  “Slow down a bit.”

“Didn’t I tell you already?” Viktor smirks, circling his hips in a particularly tantalising way.  “I could hardly stop myself from jumping you when you skated your free programme.  You’re sorely mistaken if you think I’m going to go easy on you tonight, Yura~”

Yuuri bites his lower lip as he has no choice but to watch Viktor work his magic.

“Remember what I told you about what drew me to you?” Yuuri nods.  “The way you move like music is inside you and you’re using your body to release it. . . You’re not the only one who can do that, y’know.”

Clearly.  Viktor doesn’t limit his movements to a fixed rhythm and that is what drives Yuuri absolutely mental.  He wants to grab Viktor, flip him around and pound into him but he wants to indulge Viktor somehow.  Besides, his view right now is divine, something that he knows that millions of people around the world would do anything to see.

“You are an awful tease,” Yuuri accuses, softening his words with a kiss to the knuckle on Viktor’s left ring finger.

“And yet you love me,” Viktor points out.

“What fools these skaters be,” Yuuri jokes.

Viktor lets out a breathy laugh.  “I’m semi-retired so I guess this makes you the only fool in this room.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow.  He can’t hold back any longer.  He grips Viktor by the hips, fingertips digging into the firm skin and flips him over.  When Viktor squirms and tries to sit up, Yuuri pushes him back down and thrusts back in hard.

It’s mesmerising to simply watch the way Viktor’s body moves.  It is as though his muscles are an orchestra sinuous, languid movements that will never fail to enthral the audience.  That’s why Yuuri fell for him in the first place.  When he saw Viktor skate in his junior days, he already moved like he owned the ice and the hearts of his audience.

Yuuri moans as Viktor clenches around him.  He pulls Yuuri’s face down and nips on the top of Yuuri’s ear.   “Distracted, are we?”

Yuuri shakes his head.  “Not at all.”

Viktor hums as Yuuri kisses him, all the while picking up the speed.  He can feel the heat from Viktor’s body even more vividly in this position.  The heat from their bodies mingle just as their hearts are.

It’s easy to tell when Viktor is getting close.  He grips Yuuri hands until his knuckles turn white and his words and breathless pants are interspersed with Russian words that Yuuri does not recognise (yet).  In response, Yuuri tightens his fingers around Viktor’s and focuses on aiming his thrust at the spot that he knows will please Viktor the most.

“Oh God, Yuuri,” Viktor rasps, coming between their pressed bodies.  Yuuri doesn’t let up and keeps rocking in and out until he reaches his own climax.   Viktor is a whimpering, red-faced mess underneath him, still managing to look as beautiful and sexy as ever.  Viktor moans when Yuuri pulls out slowly.

“What’s the matter, Viktor?” Yuuri smirks.  “We are far from done.”

Viktor smirks back.  “Now that’s what I wanna hear.”

 

 

-

 

 

Yuuri’s hips and thighs are still a bit sore from last night’s activities as he and Viktor walk into the venue.  He will have to cut back on the quads during his performance at the exhibition tonight.  He hides a yawn behind his hand as he and Viktor make their way to the ice.  The warm-up goes swimmingly and Yuuri is glad that he will be going last.  He finalises what he wants to do, planning it all out in his head.

Viktor grins as Yuuri steps off the ice.  He pulls down the zip on Yuuri’s jacket, revealing Viktor’s black military inspired costume from a few years back.

“I really do enjoy seeing you dressed up in my clothes,” Viktor purrs, closing the zip back up.

“Vi-Viktor,” Yuuri stutters.  Stop saying things like that in public.”

Viktor’s eyes light up.  “I’m just saying what I think.  You’re the one with his mind in the gutter, Yura.” He winks at Yuuri.

Heat rushes up to Yuuri’s cheeks.   “Am not,” he mutters.

Viktor chuckles, sweeping back the stray strands from Yuuri’s forehead.  “You should really think about getting contacts.  I’ve been wondering for a while but could it be that the sexy half squint you during your performance is because you can’t see well?”

“N-not it’s not!” Yuuri retorts.  Okay, maybe.  But he isn’t going to tell Viktor that.

The exhibition flies by.  Everyone seems to be enjoying the celebratory atmosphere, relaxed and simply having fun on the ice as they show off their new programmes for the show.

Finally, it’s Yuuri’s turn.  Everyone seems to have their eyes on Yuuri as the new winner of the Grand Prix Final.  It must be kind of refreshing to have a new victor after Viktor’s long reign as the top of the skating world.

“Ah, before Katsuki’s performance, we have a special surprised for everyone,” the commentator announces.  “Please welcome the former five-time World Championships winner as well as the five-time Grand Prix Final winner: Viktor Nikiforov.”

Surely, Yuuri’s ears and eyes are not playing a trick on him.  It is indeed Viktor gliding around the rink, waving his hands at the crowd.  When Yuuri catches his eye, Viktor winks and blows a kiss at Yuuri.  As if his presence on the ice alone was not astounding enough, his outfit stuns Yuuri.  It is a white tuxedo-inspired costume.  Actually, all that he is wearing is a white tuxedo blazer with sheer panels and white trousers, again, with sheer and lace cut-outs.

Viktor settles into his opening pose.  Yuuri has not seen Viktor practice beyond Yuuri’s practice sessions.  Maybe Viktor will perform some elements from his old programmes from the previous season.

He does not.

Tears gather in Yuuri’s eyes as Viktor changes his stance to match Yuuri’s for his free programme and “ _Yuri on Ice’_ starts playing from the speakers.  Viktor’s skating is impeccable, a flawless copy of Yuuri’s own programme.  He swaps out some of the jump elements, of course, as this is only an exhibition.  Once again, he has the entire world on the palm of his hand with his unique sense of style, entrancing them with his quadruple flips and elegant choreography.

Yuuri barely recognises the end of the song approaching.  Viktor doesn’t jump the triples or the combinations, settling for doubles instead.  As the music closes into the cadence, Yuuri’s heart is in his throat, his face a wet mess of tears.  Viktor completes the final spin in time with the music, and he ends with the exact same pose as Yuuri’s: his right hand on his heart and his other hand reaching out to Yuuri.

“What a beautiful performance!” the commentator exclaims.  It dawns on Yuuri that the commentators have not said a single word during Viktor’s performance. 

“I would say that it is a perfect follow-up to Katsuki’s surprise from yesterday,” the other commentator offers.  “Speaking of, Katsuki seems to be overwhelmed by the performance himself.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” Yuuri sniffles.  Damn, why won’t his tears stop falling?

Viktor smiles, hand raised to caress Yuuri’s face and wipe the tears away.  “Surprising the audience has always been my priority.  However, since I saw you pull that stint in China and made me realise how much I was head over heels in love with you, surprising you has been my top priority.  I love you, Yuuri.  Now show them what you’re made of.”

He kisses Yuuri’s half-shut eyelids and steps off the ice.  It’s funny to watch him hobble around to find his blade guards.  Okay.  He can do this.  If Viktor can go this far to surprise him, he can at least wow the audience with his exhibition.

“Last on the ice, but certainly not the least, is Katsuki Yuuri.  He has taken the gold medal home at his second time skating at the Grand Prix Final.  After his defeat last year, Viktor Nikiforov has been living with him to coach him reach the top of the world.”

Yuuri skates to the centre of the rink.  As the opening melody of his selection rings out onto the rink, Yuuri finds himself wishing that he had chosen a happier piece.

“Katsuki’s selection for his exhibition is _Liebesleid_ composed by Fritz Kreisler.  A dramatic contrast to the other piece selections that we have seen from the other performers tonight.”

No duh.  Yuuri had chosen this piece when he was still thinking that Viktor would leave him, or that he would let Viktor go after the Grand Prix Final.  He had hoped to show a different side of him to the audience with this sombre, down-turned song.

His first planned jump was a quadruple toe loop.  However, after what Viktor has done, he knows what he has to do.  He gears himself up for a quadruple flip and lands it cleanly.  He fills up around half a minute with choreography and spins.  He saves the step sequence for after a triple axel.  He feels more relaxed than ever.  Maybe crying before performances is the best way for him to keep his composure, although he does not particularly want to make this a habit. 

“What an amazing step sequence,” the commentator expresses. 

“You really can feel his love in this step sequence,” the other one agrees.  “His love for skating as well as those who have supported him, it is all a part of his choreography here.”

Yuuri smiles to himself.  He is the only one who knows Viktor’s love and he is glad that the world can see that too.  He moves onto the next elements, a triple Lutz followed by a double toe loop.  Normally, he would have done a triple-triple combination or a triple-single-triple but he doesn’t want to add needless pressure on himself with high-difficulty jumps.

All that remains is a flying sit spin that peters out into a combination spin that will take him to the end of the song.  He is still thinking about going with a pop song like many others have as the song reaches the end.  He isn’t panting heavily like after a competition.  He finishes with the pose from his free programme; only to find Viktor hiding his face behind his hands.

After his bow and picking up a few plushies, he glides over to Viktor.  “What’s wrong, Viktor?”

Viktor shakes his head.  When Yuuri forces him to lower his hands, Yuuri gasps.  Viktor’s entire face is red and he appears to be shaken.

“I wasn’t sure what to make of your reaction after my performance,’ Viktor explains, clutching Yuuri’s left hand.  “And it didn’t help that you had to skate right after my little stunt.  But watching you skate, I knew that you were just as overwhelmed as I was when you first surprised me China.  I am so relieved, you have no idea.”

Yuuri grins.  He watches as Viktor lift his hand and kiss his ring finger.  “I can’t wait to go home to Hasetsu.  We have so much that we need to tell your family at home.”

“We do, don’t we?” Yuuri says as he goes in for a hug.  So much has happened.  From his utter defeat and despair in December of last year to right now.  If he travelled back in time and told his younger self that all of this would happen, he knows all too well that his younger self would never believe it.

Viktor sighs dramatically.  "I really wanna marry you right here.  I'm kinda dressed for the occasion, too."

Yuu right giggles. "Patience.  All in due time, remember?"

Viktor laces their fingers together as they call up the performers for a collective round.  That doesn’t matter.  What does matter is his—no, his and Viktor’s future together.  Whether he retires right after this or not, he knows one thing for sure:

And it’s the fact that Viktor will never leave him.

Because, in the end, love wins.  Love will always win.


End file.
